


The Things That Would Always Be Left Unsaid

by ladybugjosie



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugjosie/pseuds/ladybugjosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AW story I started long ago but never finished. It is very sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things That Would Always Be Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am trying to finish up old stories I started but never ended... this is one of them.  
> The scene before the beginning of this story would be the bar scene with Frank in 3.18 I think it was.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Good Wife.

**The Things That Would Always Be Left Unsaid**

His hands started to tear at her skirt the moment she pushed him into the disgusting bar toilet. He had no idea what had gotten into her, after all she was the one who had ended things with him, and here she was acting like she was trying to consume him completely.

After their talk with Frank they had just sat there staring straight ahead of them without saying a word for a minute before deciding to get a drink. After all they were there already. One beer had ended up turning into three. They had not really talked a lot during drinking, it had mostly been about the nerve of Frank, what to do about it, and how surprised they were it was him and not Canning who were was playing tricks on them.

At some point, she had left for the toilet; been gone for a rather long time, Will had gone looking for her. As she had heard him out in front of the door, she had opened it and pulled him into her while kissing him. Or rather, almost trying to eat him; at least it felt like that.

He had longed for her ever since she had ended things, and the feeling of her, back in his arms and acting like this, was just too good to even start thinking more closely about what was happening at the moment. So he had without any objection pressed her up against the now closed door, and made sure the lock was turned behind her. His hands had gone to her skirt and were now tearing at it, trying to free her. While Alicia's hands were pushing at his suit jacket, he let go of her long enough to tear it off himself, and then he was back at her again.

He gave up on getting her out of the skirt and just pushed it up around her hips. He felt her open his belt and his pants, and helped her push them down. The moment they were around his knees, he grabbed on to her and hitched her up so she could wrap her legs around him while he pressed her up against the door.

Her panties were pushed to the side, as he thrust into her. Her fingers threaded through his hair pulling at it, and her kisses were aggressive, almost angry, and had a possessive quality that gave him an inkling to what had gotten in to her and made her act like this.  
A thought that was quickly pushed aside, as he felt her start to tremble in his arms, while he felt her inner walls tightening around him.

He was clear headed enough to break the kiss and mumble to her that she could let go and that he had her. And so she did. He had completely forgotten how intense she was when she went over the edge, her climax triggering his own. Something he had not been completely prepared for, at least not expected or he would have pulled out of her. After all, none of them had been careful enough to bother finding a condom before their little thrust.

He was careful when he lowered her back on to the floor, making sure her legs were steady enough to carry her before letting completely go of her. Once done, he gently pushed back a couple of stands of sweaty hair sticking to her face, so he could see her eyes.  
Their eyes met. He was hoping to find an explanation, an answer to what had really just gotten into her, to make her act this way. However the only thing he found in her eyes were confusion, and fear. He watched her, push down her skirt and try to straighten her shirt, which he had abused a lot trying to get his hands on her breasts under their rendezvous. Finally he found his voice, one he had started to fear having lost completely under their meeting.

“Alicia...” However she did not let him finish.

“I am so sorry Will, I should not have done that...” She mumbled before grabbing her bag, and quickly opening the door and closing it again behind her. And there he was, left standing alone with his pants still around his knees, feeling more than a little lost and confused about what had just happened.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_She did what she could to avoid him._

He heard from Diane about her deal with Canning and her question about a very high bonus. One she ended up getting. He saw Diane being more than a little happy while on the phone, something he was pretty sure had played a part in her being willing to go there with the bonus for Alicia. As he looked at Diane through the window he was more than a little jealous, about her being able to be that happy, while he was miserable and missing his..., whatever she was....

Tammy did not even bother dropping by and saying goodbye to him after the case was done and she had finished her article there. Not that it bothered him; he just found it a little strange, that she did not even say goodbye.

One thing he did noticed had changed over the next few weeks was Alicia and Kalinda, who seemed to be getting along better and being closer again. Him and Alicia, on the other hand, had been a mess for weeks. Till he was not able to take it any longer. So he went to her.

He knocked on the door of her office and waited for her to agree to let him come in. She nodded at him, and he walked in. He took in her appearance, she was clearly frustrated about something.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly and nervously. She nodded slowly avoiding looking directly at him. “Alicia... we need to talk about it! We can't keep going like this...” he voice was more broken than he had wanted it to be. She finally looked up and met his gaze.

“Please Will...” She whispered... “I can't... I mean I am sorry I acted like that... but I can't talk about it... it is just too... much…”

She was begging him both with her words and eyes, to drop it. To let it go once and for all.

It felt like two years before after their fateful kiss in his office. Back then she had been begging him to let it go as well afterward. And here she was once again.

He knew he should not give in, that he should tell her they could not keep on doing the same things over and over again. That he could not keep doing that, hoping for a different outcome each time. However he wasn't able to do that.

He would never able to resist her, or resist wanting to make her happy and give in to her every wish. So he did what he didn't want to do though it broke his heart a little bit more, and nodded. “Okay...” he whispered and turned around and left her office once again.

He did not see the single tear slip down her cheek, or realize he was not the only one broken over it. No he never saw that. What he did see was her on a podium, smiling at Peter a week later.  
Neither did he know that the same smile was also the cover for Alicia's secret and never mentioned pain.


End file.
